


Fading Out

by shrieky_noodles



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: /rp, Dream kills Tommy, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Kinda graphic violence, Ouch, SPOILERS FOR THE EVENTS OF MARCH 1ST, TommyInnit Dies, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), all of my faves die, angsty i guess, damn tommy's family on the smp really said 'he died lmao.what a loser anyways so', dedicated to tubbo saying 'that sucks' to his bestie's death, feeling sad, florida man bludgeons child to death within prison walls using baked potato, he'll be ghostinnit someday tho right?, i am upset and hyperfixating and i want caffeine, idk how to tag, just killed a child, leave me alone this is how I cope, no beta we die like tommy lmao, rip tommy, sorry - Freeform, this hurt a bit to write, this is just going more in depth into canon events, you can't comfort a dead person lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrieky_noodles/pseuds/shrieky_noodles
Summary: tommyinnit dies.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), dont ship irl people fuckwad, no platonic ones either
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: dare's dream smp fics





	Fading Out

**Author's Note:**

> this is- not a cheerful thing. it's rather short and rather depressing but I'm having a bad day and my comfort character just died sooo... healthy coping mechanism :)
> 
> disclaimer: if any of the ccs in this say they're uncomfortable with fanfic, I'll take this down.   
> this is NOT a ship fic. it's really just a trash dump thing.  
> (written by an author who has not technically died- information may be innacurate)
> 
> T/W: death, brief description of some violent stuff, brief mention if blood, inabilty to breath, vomit, and minor cursing. this is tough, please be safe

dying doesn't hurt.

the things that lead up to tommy's death hurt like a bitch, but actually dying doesn't.

dying feels like a breath of fresh air that he can't actually inhale because his lungs are punctured and his throat is filled with blood.

dying feels heavy, and soft, and warmly suffocating, like the big poofy blanket that he used to burrow himself under during lightning storms.

dying feels safe.

safer than he should feel within the obsidian walls of a prison, surrounded by lava and trapped with the one person he's ever really been afraid of.

safer than anyone should feel as they lose consciousness, for what they know in the back of their mind will be the last time.

tommy can't feel his body anymore, can't see dream looming over him, can't smell the baked potatoes that left residue in the air, mixed with the thick stench of fresh blood and the tangy edge of what is probably his own vomit.

all tommy can do is hear. he can hear the crunching of bones, and his pitifil whimpers, and the thud of dreams boot and fists hitting his stomach, and chest, and head over, and over, and over.

he can hear dream start to laugh. he can hear the faint sizzle of lava. he can hear himself wheeze faintly. all of these sounds, overwhelming everything, occupying his last shred of consciousness, and then suddenly, nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> OH MA FUCKIN GAWD HE FUCKIN DEAD


End file.
